


My Defence

by Narlth



Series: Camelot Drabble Fills [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur defends Merlin against Valient, but lands them all in trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Defence

He crossed his arms over his chest as tight as possible, ducked his head, and scowled at the floor. Besides him the blond boy adopted the same pose, it wasn’t fair that they were also getting punished, it had been Valient who started the whole mess.

Valient, who was always causing trouble, had decided today he had wanted to pick on Merlin at lunch time. Teasing the younger boy until he had been close to tears, and so Arthur had stepped in, giving Valient a shove to get him away from Merlin, and succeeding in turning it into a fist fight.

Merlin had ended up hanging off of Arthur’s arm trying in vain to hold the older boy back.This had resulted in him getting knocked to the floor, as Arthur ducked and a wayward punch and it carried on unimpeded, making contact with Merlin’s shoulder and knocking him down.

It was at that moment that a teacher rounded the corner, sharp eyes landing instantly on the group of three.

“What are you three doing!” Morgause’s stern voice rang out. Of all the teachers that could have stumbled upon them, she was probably the strictest and most likely to level some sort of punishment.

The three of them froze, eyes going wide as Morgause clicked over to them.

“All of you stand by the wall immediately!” She shouted, “you shall remain on time out for the rest of your break, and if I catch any of you fighting again, be rest assured I shall be informing your parents.”

Merlin had stifled a groan, but followed Morgause’s instructions, standing about three metres up from Arthur, and having to strongly resist the urge to either lean his head against the wall or glance over at Arthur.

Actually he decided it wasn’t just Valient’s fault it was Arthur’s too. He didn’t have to start a fight with the other boy, though he did get a warm feeling in his stomach that Arthur would come to his rescue at all.


End file.
